inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fubuki風吹
__TOC__ Archive TalkPage archived → Link Date Tag : 3/12/2013 Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help Sam ShawnFroste9God Hand X Tamashii The Hand 15:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok what about Eric Purpleton and ur pic is epic ShawnFroste9God Hand X Tamashii The Hand 15:30, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks That's cool to and 1 more thing where is Dylan I searched everywhere for him and sein ShawnFroste9God Hand X Tamashii The Hand 15:37, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9God Hand X Tamashii The Hand 15:50, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Sam I can't use 2-3 in my IE3 I have it on the legend of endou 1 2 3 ShawnFroste9God Hand X Tamashii The Hand 18:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Do u know the way u can transfer players to IE2-IE3 I can't do that is it because I have the legend of endou game. ShawnFroste9God Hand X Tamashii The Hand 09:30, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok sorry to bother u Sam ShawnFroste9God Hand X Tamashii The Hand 13:50, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Template There is no need to use Parsar function to fix that error. You could obviously use the default parameters to left it blank if it's not informed. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 08:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Song In Profile Ahaha! Well, actually, it's Potassium who did that for me XD So you better ask Pota instead since I have no idea how he did that. Haha XD Re: C.E Nah, it's OK XD I too didn't know that in the first place XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 09:29, March 13, 2013 (UTC) How to play.... Onii-chan! How to play the nomination game? Can you explain? XD I want to join your group! XD And, your new profile picture is nice~! OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack 11:28, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Sig II Hi! Sorry to bother you again with this, but do you know how to implement a pic in a CSS signature? 14:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC) No problem~ I didn't see him today, so I asked you, as you also have knowledge about these things^_^ I tried to put behind, before the user page link, but then it only showed me the CSS text... 14:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Category Ah okay~ You didn't sound rude~ Btw: You added the category to my Talk page XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 07:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Template Does a space annoy you? Also, you just need to put a pipe with out a space behind it. And the parameters 3 curly brackets is already a simplified parser function. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 11:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Template I used your Talk Page template, its Awesome !!!~ (Sorry for late reply, my exams are still going on) DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 04:34, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Illusion Ball Because it is a bit much if a page has four slideshows so I decided to remove the game slideshow because the game slideshow is (almost) the same as the Wii slideshow~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:30, March 16, 2013 (UTC)